terlambat
by tagiru akashi
Summary: keith membenci kata terlambat warning: character death, sedikit darah dan penggunaan kata yang kacau karena saya mengantuk [klance]


_**"terlambat"**_

kata kata tersebut terus terusan menghantui seorang pemuda bersurai coklat.  
di tangannya terbaring seorang pahlawan yang tidak berdaya.  
walau begitu, senyuman pada wajah sang pahlawan tersebut tidak berubah.

"hey keith."  
pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut menatap lawan bicaranya yang tidak berdaya itu dengan tatapan sedih  
"bertahanlah lance. aku yakin shiro akan kemari secepatnya" ujarnya dengan pelan  
"keith. aku tidak akan bisa bertahan" ujar lance dengan senyuman lembutnya  
"tidak, lance! kau sudah berkali kali mengalami hal seperti ini. dimana kau hampir mati-"  
"shhh" jari telunjuk pahlawan tersebut menutup mulut pemuda yang menopangnya, memotong kalimatnya dengan cepat.  
"aku yang paling tahu tentang tubuhku, keith. dan kali ini, aku merasa lelah. sangat lelah" ucapnya pelan  
"lance. jangan berani beraninya menutup matamu. kau bisa! akan kuhajar kau setelah kau kembali sehat nanti. akan kuhajar kau untuk membuatku panik saat ini"

namun, lance hanya tersenyum kecil.

saat ini, pikiran keith sudah kacau balau.  
rencananya untuk menyelinap ke pesawat zarkon gagal.  
seharusnya dia mengikuti saran shiro  
seharusnya dia tidak gegabah untuk menyelinap sendirian ke pesawat zarkon  
tapi apa boleh buat?  
saat itu dirinya sudah dibutakan dengan marah  
namun, lance yang khawatir akan kepergian rivalnya tersebut memutuskan untuk mengikutinya

dua orang gegabah dalam satu tim  
di saat keith secara tidak sengaja menginjak suatu alarm  
yang menyebabkan seluruh pasukan galra datang untuk menyerang mereka  
dan tanpa pikir panjang, lance melompat untuk melindungi rivalnya tersebut  
pasalnya, lance adalah orang yang tidak takut untuk melukai dirinya sendiri demi orang yang dia sayangi  
dan keith, adalah orang yang spesial untuknya  
keluarganya  
orang yang disukainya  
orang yang dia cintai

dan inilah kondisinya sekarang  
setelah memberikan waktu untuk keith, perut sang palladin pun tertembak  
dan pasukan galra tersebut habis diserang keith yang marah

"lance, kumohon.." suara keith mulai bergetar sekarang.  
bagaimanapun caranya, keith tidak dapat menghentikan pendarahan pada perut rivalnya tersebut  
"hey keith. kau jangan menangis. jelek tahu" ujar lance setengah bercanda  
namun, keith sudah tidak bisa tertawa.  
yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini adalah penyesalan yang tiada bandingnya.  
"shi-shiro dan allura pasti sampai sebentar lagi!" ucap keith dengan panik  
wajah lance sudah sangat pucat sekarang.  
"keith." ucap lance dengan tegas  
dan itu sukses menarik perhatian keith  
"mereka tidak akan sampai pada waktunya. maka itu dengar" ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan dan lemas.

"kalau aku memang tidak akan bisa mengikuti misi kita yang berikutnya, tolong bawa singaku kembali. pastikan dia aman dari zarkon" lance menarik nafas.  
"dan keith. perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku menyukaimu selama ini."  
ucapan terakhir lance tersebut sukses membuat keith terdiam.  
"lance.. aku-"  
"ah keith, aku tak perlu jawabanmu.. aku tahu informasi ini akan berat untuk kau terima, terlebih karena kita berdua ini laki laki" lance tertawa kecil.  
"keith. aku memang membencimu pada awalnya. namun entah kenapa perasaanku perlahan berubah..."  
"maka itu keith, jika aku memang tidak bisa keluar dari pesawat ini, kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan. dan jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. juga jangan menangis. kau terlihat makin jelek dengan mata merahmu dan ingus yang keluar"  
entah keith ingin marah atau menangis  
marah karena lance malah mengejeknya di saat kritis seperti ini  
marah karena lance menyerah sebelum mencoba  
padahal, lance sudah berkali kali sekarat akibat gegabah. namun, dia selalu selamat  
selalu kembali sehat dan kembali bertengkar dengannya  
marah karena tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawabnya  
atau sedih  
karena dia tahu kalau dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawabnya  
kalau dia juga menyukainya

tawa pelan lance kembali terdengar, beserta suara raungan singa singa mereka.  
sepertinya, bantuan sudah datang

"keith, aku mengantuk..." ucapnya pelan  
"lance, jangan! kau tidak dengar suara singa tersebut? shiro dan yang lainnya pasti sudah datang!" ucap keith dengan panik  
"walau begitu, berapa lama sampai mereka akan menemukan kita? bahkan dengan singa kita, pesawat ini masih sangat besar. akan susah untuk menemukan kita dengan waktu cepat" lance tersenyum  
"lance. kau bodoh. kalau kau pergi sekarang, kapan aku bisa mengaku padamu?"  
"mengaku bahwa aku juga menyukaimu?"  
mendengar itu, senyuman lance semakin melebar  
"aku tidak menyesal mati seperti ini" dia tertawa lemah  
"kalau begitu, keith... aku pergi dulu... sayang" ucapnya

keith menyaksikan mata biru lance menutup.  
keith melihat bahwa darah dari badan kekasihnya berhenti mengalir  
keith merasakan bahwa nafas kekasihnya berhenti  
keith mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya berhenti berdetak  
walau tak lama kemudian timnya datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka

 _ **mereka terlambat**_


End file.
